


So Burnt They Were Almost Inedible

by fallengodtier



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallengodtier/pseuds/fallengodtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-Despair School AU. A one-shot. Kiyotaka Ishimaru told his boyfriend Oowada Mondo to meet him in the Home Economics classroom once classes ended. Absolute adorableness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Burnt They Were Almost Inedible

**Author's Note:**

> My friend wanted to see a fanfic with the title "So Burnt They Were Almost Inedible," and we both love Ishimondo. Thus, this one-shot was born.

“So I go down the hall, make a right, and it’s the third door on the left?”   
Mondo Oowada looked at his friend Chihiro Fujisaki, a bit uncertain about whether or not he remembered the directions to the home economics classroom.  
Chihiro nodded eagerly and swung his locker door shut.  
“Yep. Tell Ishimaru-kun I said hi.”   
“Sure. See ya tomorrow.”  
“See you!”   
Chihiro slung his bookbag over his shoulder, and he and Mondo began walking in opposite directions.   
“Make a right, third door on left…got it,” muttered Mondo to himself.  
He hadn’t planned on ever going to the home economics classroom, but his boyfriend Kiyotaka Ishimaru was there today. Then again, he hadn’t planned on falling in love with Ishimaru either.   
Maybe the best things happen unplanned, thought Mondo, smiling.  
He was still smiling as he reached the third door on the left.   
“Must be it.” He pushed the door open, and was assailed with a burnt scent.   
It was definitely the home economics classroom. The back wall was lined with more cooking utensils than Mondo could imagine would be needed. There was a large oven on the opposite side from the door, as well as a sink and dishwasher.   
Ishimaru sat at the table nearest the oven, with a tray of blackened circles – probably some type of cookies – in front of him, looking dejected with his head down. He looked up and gave a small smile at Mondo’s entrance.  
“Hello, Aniki!”  
Mondo ruffled the hair on the back of his head, a nervous habit of his and sat in the chair beside Ishimaru. Though he was close to Ishimaru – closer than he had been to anyone before, he still felt that he was no good at comforting.   
“Is somethin’ wrong?”  
Ishimaru’s smile faltered a bit.  
“Oh, well, you know how the student council is having a bake sale tomorrow?”   
Mondo nodded. Ishimaru was the secretary for the student council this year. He always told Mondo about the meetings in great detail.   
“I decided to make some chocolate chip cookies for it, since it is my duty to make a baked good as the secretary, but I set the timer for the wrong time on the oven…”  
Ishimaru held his hand out towards the tray, letting its contents finish the story for him. He sighed.  
“They are absolutely unacceptable.”  
Although Mondo still felt that comforting was not his forte, he hated seeing his Ishimaru sad even more.   
“I’m sure they ain’t that bad.” Mondo grabbed one of the burnt cookies off of the tray. He took a bite – at least, he tried to.  
Damn, he thought, this is like trying to bite an effin’ rock.  
He glanced at Ishimaru, his boyfriend’s smile completely gone. He sure as hell wouldn’t make him feel worse; he shoved the entire cookie into his mouth.   
It took Mondo a while – and his jaw was a bit sore from all the strenuous chewing afterwards – but he managed to eat the cookie. He smiled at Ishimaru.  
“See? They ain’t ‘absolutely’ unacceptable. You can still eat ‘em!”   
Ishimaru returned the smile, without a hint of sadness this time.  
“You didn’t need to force yourself to eat it for me.”  
“You kiddin’? I’d eat five dozens of these for ya!”   
“I truly do have the best boyfriend one could ask for.”  
Mondo blushed slightly.  
“Did you ever think that I ain’t?” He joked.   
Ishimaru stood up, placing both of his palms flat on the table.  
“Let’s make another tray of cookies together.”  
Mondo didn’t believe that baking was his forte, but he still felt as if he was floating from Ishimaru’s “best boyfriend” comment.  
“How the hell could I ever say no to ya?”  
Ishimaru flashed Mondo a big grin.  
“Perfect! I still have all of the ingredients and the recipe out, so we can get right to making the dough! But we need to wash our hands first.”  
They washed their hands, Mondo pressed against Ishimaru’s back, washing his hands underneath Ishimaru’s. He gently kissed Ishimaru’s neck a few times.   
“Now we can start making the dough,” remarked Ishimaru as they dried their hands with paper towels.   
Mondo walked back over to the table and grabbed the bag of flour. He thought of clichéd stories where a couple would throw flour at each other and get into a food fight, laughing and kissing. He glanced at Ishimaru, who was intently reading the recipe.  
“Hey, Aniki.”  
“Yes?”  
Mondo threw a handful of flour into Ishimaru’s face as the latter turned to address him. Instinctively, Ishimaru shut his eyes. Of course, that did nothing to stop the flour from almost completely covering his face.   
Damn, he sure does look cute, thought Mondo.  
Ishimaru frowned, wiping off the flour around his eyes.   
“Aniki, we cannot make a mess with these ingredients. As students in this school, we should respect –”  
Mondo pulled Ishimaru to him, and he pressed his lips against Ishimaru’s. They kissed until Mondo pulled away to catch his breath.  
“Goddammit, I love you,” he said in a rush, still attempting to catch his breath.  
Ishimaru’s eyes widened; it took Mondo a moment to realize that this was the first time either had said those three words to each other.   
“I mean it, I do,” he added, believing he needed to make up for letting such a meaningful phrase slip out.   
Ishimaru beamed, wrapping his arms around Mondo’s neck.   
“I love you too.”   
The adoring look in Ishimaru’s eyes and the seriousness in his voice gave Mondo a near-overwhelming feeling of happiness. Ishimaru softly pressed his lips against Mondo’s, but pulled away much too quickly for Mondo’s liking.  
“We need to make edible cookies now, after a wipe all this flour off of me.” Ishimaru pulled a paper towel off its roll and dampened it in the sink. Ishimaru went to wipe the flour off his face, but Mondo took the paper towel. Ishimaru was about to protest when Mondo began to wipe off the flour for him.   
“Hey, your cookies are edible, remember?”   
“But they are so burnt they are almost inedible.”   
Mondo kissed Ishimaru on the cheek.   
“Fine, let’s make some ain’t-nowhere-near-inedible cookies then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
